


First Comes Love

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, soft!Hela is Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Hela asks reader a question on the morning of their anniversary.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	First Comes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some pure, unadulterated fluff.

You and Hela had been together for only a few years, but to you it felt like it had been forever.

You connected in a way that you knew not even everyone in love was lucky enough to connect with their partner, and every day that you got to spend with Hela, you cherished, and not a night went by that you didn’t thank the stars and moon above for bringing her into your life and letting you be the one that got to love her and hold her for the rest of all eternity.

You’d never had a wedding. Not like the fancy one you’d always imagined as a child, with a dress that rivaled a princess’, or a giant cake, or a bunch of your family and friends around. Instead, it had been a simple affair at the courthouse, with Hela’s brothers, and your family, and that had been enough for the both of you.

You’d been told that waking up next to the person that you loved would lose its charm over time, like a favorite song that just didn’t make your soul feel the way that it used to, but you didn’t think you could ever grow tired of waking up to find Hela watching you softly and playing with your hair, or curled around you like a cat craving the warmth of the sun, and this morning was certainly no different.

As you blinked your eyes open, waking yourself up a little more fully, you found Hela already watching you, brushing her fingers through your hair as she smiled softly upon realizing that you were awake.

“There she is… The anniversary girl…”

You gave a sleepy little giggle, and snuggled up as Hela pulled you closer. “It’s your anniversary, too, you know…”

“Is it? I had no idea,” Hela mused, earning a laugh from you as she pressed a kiss to your forehead and traced her fingers up and down your spine beneath your thin sleep shirt.

For a long while, you just stayed like that in silence, with your head tucked in the crook of her neck, and Hela pressing gentle kisses to your shoulder and temple and head, and anywhere else she could reach comfortably, until finally, she broke the silence, keeping her arms wrapped around you. As she spoke. “What do you want to do today to celebrate?”

You hummed softly, and withdrew yourself enough so that you could lay on your back, lips twisting to the side as you thought. “Mm… I don’t know. I thought maybe we could go out for dinner later. I made reservations at that nice Italian place you love so much.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Hela leaned over to kiss your cheek, turning over on her side so that she could watch you as she threw an arm over your waist, just so she could keep touching you in some small way. “Lunch in bed, then? I’ll do all the work?”

You laughed softly. “Is it that late already?”

“Mmmmno. But I figured there’s no way we’re getting out of bed for at least another hour or two.” Hela had that mischievous little grin on her face that she only got when she was feeling in a particular mood, and you couldn’t help but to laugh in response.

“So bold, dear wife.”

“Well, one of us has to be,” she teased.

“Hey!”

But before you could argue any further, Hela started poking your sides gently, effectively cutting off any retort you might have made as you squirmed and laughed, writhing desperately in an attempt to try and escape the tickles.

It didn’t take long for Hela to give up on her crusade, instead opting to cup your face and kiss you sweetly, and you hummed softly as you returned the kiss just as gently, sighing softly in pure, _happy_ bliss.

Time seemed to melt away, the longer you laid there, kissing and cuddling and laughing softly every time one of you had to separate long enough to breathe, and after a while, Hela drew back, expression a little more serious as she brushed the backs of her fingers down your cheek gently.

“…I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh, no. A _divorce_? On our _anniversary_?” You said it only to be funny, and Hela did laugh a bit, but she shook her head.

“Gods, no, not a divorce. I don’t think I could live if I didn’t get to have you by my side every single day.”

You smiled softly, and reached to hold her hand in yours, threading your fingers together and kissing her knuckles before looking back up at her. “…what, then?”

Hela was quiet for a moment, and you could tell she was gathering her thoughts and figuring out how to say what she wanted to say, and you let her take her time, watching her softly.

“…we’ve been together for some time now, and… we’re steady, and we have stable work, and money in a savings account.”

You nodded along, but couldn’t help but feel a little confused as to why Hela was bringing something like that up, but you remained silent, letting Hela continue her train of thought.

After a long moment of just looking at you, like she was looking for some sort of sign that she needed to continue, she smiled softly, squeezing your hand gently.

“…I want to have a baby with you.”

“….what?” You weren’t _opposed_ to the idea, not by any means, and you couldn’t help the small little smile that crept up as you watched Hela gently, falling in love with how nervous and excited she managed to look all at once.

“I’ve seen the way you are, with Thor’s kids, and… and you’ve talked about what it might be like to have them before, and I know you want them, even if you’ve never said so in as many words. And I just…” She huffed out a shy little laugh, gaze going distant as she pictured the future. “I can’t stop thinking of getting to hold a tiny little girl that looks exactly like you, or… or a little boy that has your hair and your eyes, and your smile… I never thought of myself as the motherly type, but… I can’t express how much I want to do this with you.”

The longer Hela rambled, the more your heart absolutely melted, and by the time you finished speaking, you couldn’t tell if your eyes were watering because you were smiling so hard or because seeing Hela be so open and honest with you still made you so emotional, and all you could do was nod, laughing a bit.

“…okay.”

Hela smiled, as well, though she still looked a little worried that you were agreeing only to shut her up. “…okay?”

“Yeah, I mean… You’re right. I’ve wanted kids since _I_ was a kid… I know my mom’s told you that story about how I told her an angel had visited me when I was four and told me I would have a daughter in the future. Though, I can't imagine she expected it would be _like this_.” You brought your hands up so that you could press a kiss to her knuckles again, smiling softly up at her. “Hela… _nothing_ would make me happier than to have a baby with you. Maybe two, if we decide the first one isn’t enough. And I know the idea of childbirth isn’t thrilling to you, so I wouldn’t even be mad if I’m the one that has all of them.”

Hela only smiled, reaching a hand up to tuck your hair behind your ear before kissing you gently. “…we’ll have time to figure all of that out later, I promise. I just… I _want_ to do this with you. I _need_ to.”

The way she spoke so earnestly had your stomach turning flip-flops in the best way, and you just had to kiss her again, keeping your fingers laced through hers as you cuddled up.

“…I love you, so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. And I can’t wait to do this with you. _Together_.”

Hela smiled, and squeezed your hand, nuzzling her nose against yours as you both closed your eyes.

“Together.”

You hummed softly, content to stay close to Hela as you held each other. “…best anniversary gift ever.”

Hela only kissed you sweetly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> So......
> 
> What are our thoughts about making this a multi-chapter fic highlighting different points of pregnancy?


End file.
